


Anders als die Anderen

by Laudine



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laudine/pseuds/Laudine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vier junge Frauen, die sich anders als die Anderen fühlten und eine junge Frau, die alle in ihr großes Herz schloss. Außerdem: Eine Mission, Verwandlungsfüller und Sailor Kräfte!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amy

**Author's Note:**

> Diese kleinen Kapitel sind von dem Remake Sailor Moon Crystal inspiriert, in dem meiner Meinung nach deutlicher herauskommt, wie einsam sich die anderen Sailor Senshi vor der Begegnung mit Bunny und den anderen fühlten. Manche Charakteristiken, die in der ursprünglichen Serie anders sind (vor allem die Beziehung zwischen Rei und Bunny) richten sich hier auch nach dem Remake.  
> Ich habe leider keine Beta-Leserin, wollte den Text aber trotzdem gerne schon posten. :)

Lernen, immer Lernen – das war das Leben von Amy. Und sie genoss es, das war nicht das Problem! Sie wusste, warum sie all das auf sich nahm, wollte eine Ärztin werden, wie ihre Mutter, die sie bewunderte, für all das was sie in ihrem Leben erreicht hatte. Und alles ohne Mann, ohne Unterstützung der Familie, die nicht verstand wieso sie nicht einfach Zuhause bleiben und ihr Kind großziehen konnte.  
Ihre Mutter war oft einsam, das sah Amy, wenn die beiden spät Zuhause saßen, beide erschöpft von ihrem langen Tag. Auch wenn das Wochenende kam, dann sah es nicht viel anders aus. Beide arbeiten, beide nutzten jede Stunde voll aus und beide fielen abends müde ins Bett, nur um am nächsten Tag das gleiche zu machen.  
Auch Amy war einsam. In der Schule war sie das Genie, vom Flüstern der anderen Schülerinnen und Schüler begleitet. Alleine saß sie in den Pausen da und lernte oder las. Und obwohl sie Freude daran hatte, schaute sie doch immer wieder zu den Grüppchen von Mädchen und fragte sich, wie es wohl wäre, eine Freundin zu haben. Oder – noch wildere Träume, vielleicht sogar auch eine Gruppe von Freundinnen? Würde das leere Gefühl in ihrer Brust verschwinden? Würden ihre Wochenenden anders aussehen als jetzt?  
Und all diese Überlegungen fanden mit einem Mal eine Explosion in der Begegnung mit dem Mädchen namens Usagi. Wo andere ehrfürchtig vor ihrer Intelligenz klein wurden und sich nicht mit ihr befassen wollten, war bei Usagi pure Bewunderung und Freude an den Fähigkeiten von Amy. Und mit einem Mal trat das Lachen in das Leben von Amy! Hatte sie vorher nur nicht bemerkt, wie wenig sie lachte, wie traurig sie war?   
Allein schon die Treffen in der Spielhalle nach der Schule, waren wie das Eintreten in eine komplett neue Welt. Aber das war natürlich nicht alles, denn es gab etwas, was all dem eine magische Wendung gab. Usagi war Sailor Moon und Amy...  
Amy, die immer nur klug gewesen war und sonst nichts, Amy war Sailor Merkur! Und nun hatte sie nicht nur eine Freundin, sondern auch noch eine Mission: Den Mondstein und die Prinzessin finden. Und klar konnte man nun sagen, dass Usagi dabei nicht gerade eine riesige Hilfe war. Aber das kam Amy klein vor, wenn sie schaute, was sie alles gewonnen hatte.  
Nicht mehr alleine, nicht mehr einsam! Nein, mit Usagi an der Seite konnte man wirklich nicht alleine sein. Und es war quasi unmöglich traurig zu sein. Usagi brachte eine Freude und Leichtigkeit in Amys Leben, von dem sie nicht einmal wusste, dass sie diese vorher vermisst hatte. Und wenn sie nun abends mit ihrer Mutter zusammen saß, dann erzählte sie von mit leuchtenden Augen von ihrem Tag, von Usagi und ihren gemeinsamen Erlebnissen. Und ihre Mutter schaute auf das Strahlen, das von innen heraus aus Amy schien. Und sie wusste, Amy war nicht mehr einsam. Amy hatte eine Freundin gefunden.   
Und vielleicht war Amy noch immer anders als die anderen. Sie war noch immer klug, lernte viel, las viel, wollte weiter Ärztin werden. Aber jetzt hatte sie Usagi, die sie genau so als Freundin haben wollte, wie sie war. Ohne, dass sie auch nur ein kleines bisschen von sich änderte.


	2. Rei

Seit sich Rei erinnern konnte, hatte sie sich anders gefühlt als die anderen Mädchen um sie herum. Sie war oft Opfer ihrer Gemeinheiten gewesen und noch öfter wurde ihr nur Schweigen entgegen gebracht, besonders dann, wenn sie wegen ihrer Gabe aufgefallen war.   
Als Rei kaum mehr lächelnd von ihrem Großvater gesehen wurde, hatte er die Sache in die Hände genommen und sie in der Privatschule angemeldet. Mit der hübschen grauen Uniform kam auch eine große Summe an Schulgebühren, aber der alte Mann war nicht davon abzubringen, diese jeden Monat zu bezahlen.  
Weg war das Problem dadurch nicht, aber es wurde wirklich etwas leichter und was noch wichtiger war: Rei wurde älter und mit nun 14 Jahren hatte sie gelernt die Stimmen zu ignorieren und ihren Weg zu gehen. Das Leben und Arbeit im Tempel halfen ihr, immer wieder Ruhe und Kraft zu finden und den Menschen jeden Tag aufs neue zu begegneten.   
Trotzdem ließ es sich nicht von der Hand weisen: Ihr feuriges Temperament und ihre Fähigkeit sensibel für das zu sein, was um Menschen herum mitschwang, das machte sie auch jetzt zu einer Frau, der anders war. Und wer konnte damit umgehen? Sie konnte es kaum, wie sollten es die anderen? Aber was sollte sie überhaupt mit diesen Menschen, die zu dumm waren, das zu sehen, was direkt vor ihren Augen vor sich ging. Wieso sollte sie mit ihnen reden, wenn sie blind waren für all die Schwingungen, welche die Welt durchzogen.  
Und so saß Rei abends vor ihrem Feuer, atmete tief ein und zählte die heiligen Zahlen.  
Doch selbst wenn ihre Gabe es ihr erzählt hätte, was nun bald kommen sollte, hätte sie es niemals geglaubt.   
Denn mit einem Mal fegte eine junge hübsche Frau namens Usagi in ihr Leben. Sie himmelte Rei ziemlich auffällig an, auch wenn sie selbst keine Ahnung hatte wieso. Und wie in einem Deal, bei dem es hieß "kauf ein Produkt, bekomm eines gratis dazu", gab es da noch Amy. Still und ruhig war sie da, wo Usagi war und zusammen halfen sie Rei das zu lösen, was unlösbar schien: Das Geheimnis um den 6 Uhr Bus. Und niemals hätte Rei es für möglich gehalten, aber mit einem mal gehörte sie mehr zu diesen beiden jungen Frauen, als je zu anderen Menschen, die nicht ihre Familie waren. Sie selbst war Sailor Mars und mit einem Mal machte so viel Sinn, was sie ihr Leben lang vor Rätsel gestellt hatte. Es brannte ein Feuer tief in ihr und durch die Verwandlung in eine Sailor Kriegerin konnte sie es aus sich herausschmettern und endlich endlich wirklich etwas Gutes tun.  
Wenn sie nun abends vor dem Feuer saß, umschmeichelte ein kleines Lächeln ihr Gesicht. Und bevor ihre Gedanken durch die Meditation zur Ruhe kamen, ließ sie die Erlebnisse des Tages durch ihren Kopf ziehen. Usagi und Amy in der Spielhalle, die neusten Erlebnisse mit den Sailor Kräften. Und immer wieder das kribbelnde Gefühl, das kam, wenn Usagi sie mit leicht erhitzten Wangen anschaute.   
Wie schön das Leben war! Zufrieden stand Rei auf, ohne ihre Meditation gebraucht zu haben und ging zu Bett.


	3. Makoto

Mit 14 alleine wohnen, war nicht leicht.  
Mit 14 alleine den ersten Liebeskummer aushalten, war nicht leicht.  
Mit 14 alleine für alles Verantwortung zu tragen, das alles war nicht leicht. Aber Makoto schulterte es so gut es ging. Mit starken Armen und starkem Rücken, ging sie durchs Leben.  
Sie war groß für ihr Alter, größer als alle anderen Mädchen und größer als viele, die älter als sie waren. Und sie war bärenstark und schämte sich nicht, diese Stärke einzusetzen.  
Aber mit all dem kamen auch die Stimmen, der anderen. Sie ist so stark... Sie könnte einen Mann besiegen...  
Nur das Makoto all das gar nicht wollte! Alles was sie wollte, war, dass Senpai sie wieder wie früher nach Hause begleitete und die beiden noch etwas redeten und Makoto ihm am nächsten Morgen wieder eine liebevoll zubereitete Bentobox in die Hand drücken durfte.  
Aber all das war vorbei. So vorbei, dass sie in eine neue Schule gegangen war. Mit neuen Stimmen, die die gleichen alten Sachen sagten. Und wieder war sie anders, größer, stärker.  
Eine Sache war aber neu. Usagi, die so sorglos durchs Leben lief, dass sie fast von einem Auto überfahren wurde. Usagi, die sich nicht beeindruckt zeigte von Makotos Stärke, sondern ihre Kochkünste in den Himmel lobte. Usagi, die sie erinnerte, was Liebe bedeutete und dass sie es wert war Liebe in ihrem Leben zu fühlen. Usagi, die mit Amy und Rei zusammen ihr Leben so gründlich durcheinander wirbelte, dass sie es manchmal selbst nicht mehr wieder erkannte.  
Usagi, die einen liebevollen neuen Namen für Makoto brachte: Mako.  
Der Spitzname, der ihe zeigte, wer da wirklich vor ihr stand. Nicht Sailor Moon, sondern Usagi! Und mit der drängenden Rede über die Liebe, die Usagi hielt, als Makoto fast am Aufgaben war, spürte sie in sich die Kraft wachsen, die sie schon immer in sich gespürt hatte. Aber wo sie früher versucht hatte, sie zu verstecken, damit sie nicht noch mehr zur Außenseiterin wurde, ließ Makoto sie nun in alle Ecken ihres Körpers fließen, sie füllen und spürte sie bis in die Fingerspitzen vibrieren. Und als die kleine Katze mit dem kleinen Stab kam, gab es nur einen winzigen Moment der Verwirrung, bevor Makoto wusste, was sie zu sagen hatte: Jupiter Prism Power! Make up!   
Makoto war Sailor Jupiter und mit Donner und Blitz schleuderte sie den Bösen ihre ganze Kraft entgegen.   
Und: Makoto gehörte zu der wunderbarsten Gruppe von jungen Frauen, die sie je gesehen hatte. Usagi war die Anführerin und Makoto war Teil von etwas Größerem, als sie es je gedacht hatte.   
Diese Gruppe hatte die Kraft des Wassers, des Feuers und Usagi mit der Kraft des Mondes. Und als Makoto in mitten dieser wunderbaren Frauen stand, wusste sie, von nun an konnte sich diese Gruppe auch auf die grollende Stärke des Jupiters verlassen. Die drei Frauen, konnten sich auf Makoto verlassen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, Makoto ist auch 14 Jahre alt wie Bunny, das Internet war nicht sehr hilfreich im beantworten dieser Frage.


End file.
